Fire In My Loins
by Candi96
Summary: Joker is slowly going insane without his Queen by his side. And when his Queen's sister attempts to aid him in finding her, he accepts her help. Harley's sister, however, wants something in return. It may be too much for the Joker to handle, but we shall see. Based off of Suicide Squad's plot line, with a few small twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed Suicide Squad as much as I did. I really liked it, contrary to the reviews, and critics. That's why I decided to start a new story about that universe. This story may be slightly out of character, however I am trying to stay as true as I can to the original plot of Suicide Squad the movie. This story starts around the time that the squad is formed, right before Joker tries to free Harley. It is a bit different, but hey, why not try something new? I hope this hasn't been done before, and I want to disclaim that I of course do not own the DC Universe of Batman or Suicide Squad, but that I do own my characters. I really hope you all enjoy this story, and let me know how it's going. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-ShesRotten96**

* * *

Why did I always get myself into situations such as these?

I repeated that over and over in my head as I pulled my SUV up to the curb outside of the Joker's famed club. I was so nervous I could feel the anxiety tugging at my stomach, but I did my best to ignore it. I was reassuring myself that I _was_ ready for this… even if I was anything but.

Since Harley had been caught by the Batman, the news coverage had been extensive as to where Joker's whereabouts could possibly be. I knew where Joker was hiding. I knew because of Harley, and what she had told me. We may not have seen each other as much anymore, but we still were sisters… as broken and twisted as our relationship was.

I had decided to go to him a few weeks prior, but bided my time, not sure whether I should do it or not. Harley was stuck wherever the Batman had put her, and I needed help finding where that somewhere was. The only person that could help me with that was most likely the Clown of Crime himself. I shook my head at that last thought, and started towards the doors of the club.

The bouncer looked me up and down, before nodding his head for me to go inside. I didn't know if he was checking to see if I was armed or dangerous, or if I looked the type to enter. I wasn't exactly threatening, but I also didn't have the nicest of looks on my face, being deep in thought like I was.

I walked in and was immediately assaulted with the bass and thumping of the music that the speakers were spitting out. I walked over to the bar, dodging girls that were trying to rub up against me, and the many shady characters that were looking my way. I finally got to the counter, and the bartender looked at me curiously, before he spoke.

"Are you here for anything particular, or just a drink? Because you look like you're on a mission." He stated.

"I'm here for something particular, to be honest. I need to speak to the club owner, if possible." My voice remained strong, though the thought of being one on one with the Joker made my stomach flip. I was nowhere near as enamored with the man as my sister was. I could never understand the attraction, even in the early stages of their relationship at Arkham, when she would come home and tell me about their sessions and how much she liked him. Or…even loved him. It was all _so_ wrong, and seeing where she ended up only made my blood boil more.

"Well, sweetie, that's not something I can do for you. You see, he's not in at the moment. And you need an appointment to speak with him anyway. Were you looking for a job here or somethin'?" He was a friendly sort, not rude by any means, and he seemed to be telling the truth, though I was a little insulted by the job question. I didn't think I really looked like the type to be looking for a job at the club, especially because I looked pissed off in my current state.

"No, I'm not looking for a job. I need to speak to the Joker about Harley Quinn. He knows me…vaguely." I hoped that would be enough for the bartender to realize that I really did mean business.

"Uh, you know him? And Harley? How so?" He questioned, skeptically of course.

"I'm Harley's sister. My name is Jennifer Quinzel." I replied, making eye contact with him. A look of mild surprise crossed his face, and I knew I definitely had his attention now.

"Uh, okay, look, the boss will be back soon. Maybe an hour tops. I'll let him know as soon as he comes in that you're here. I don't know if you've met him before… but just be careful around him. I hope you aren't lying."

"You really think I would come in here and lie about that? That would be pretty stupid, honestly. I've been really nervous to come in here because I haven't seen him or talked to him in months. The last time I saw him was a few nights…before Harley was caught." The memory of that night shook me.

I had come to the club after hours, to see my sister. Joker was never very fond of me seeing my sister, but he also didn't forbid it. He asked me to come to the club instead of them going out, so I did so… to see my sister. I saw her for a few hours, before the Joker had decided that was enough, and made me leave. It was an awkward…visit. He had sat on the opposite end of the room cleaning his guns and sharpening his knives the whole time Harley and I had caught up. And the catching up that we _did_ do was really…different. She had changed so much. She was nothing like the Harleen I knew, however I would take what I could get. I supposed I was lucky that he even allowed me to see her, but I couldn't help but feel resentment and also a dash of seething rage at the man who had taken my sister and broken her into the crazy woman she had become.

"Well, good. Then you know what to expect. Just hangout at the bar here and I'll let you know as soon as he's here."

I nodded at him, my confirmation to what he had said. I looked behind him at the bar and the liquor that was adorning the wall. I saw my favorite, Fireball, and smiled.

"Would it be possible to get a shot of Fireball?" I asked, smiling at him. I started feeling more at ease than I had when I first walked in, even though I was still surrounded by freaks.

"Of course, hon." He started to pour it into the biggest 'shot' glass I had ever seen, and I just looked at it when it was done being poured. But I decided that I needed my liquid courage for the night, and so I downed the whole thing in one swig. It was exhilarating and also terrible at the same time. I tried to contain my gagging, but it was rough.

"Damn, I ain't never seen a lady down one of those before!" I heard someone shout from the other end of the bar. I looked over at the source of the shout and I saw a rugged looking man that had multiple bruises across his face smiling smugly at me. I raised my glass to him, still wincing at the burn in my throat. He smiled again, this time slinking towards me.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doin' in here? This is a shithole." He said 'shithole' with a wince.

"Just business, mainly." I tried to keep my response concise and short. I didn't want him knowing why I was there.

"What kinda business, love?" He had a faint Australian accent, and I looked at him again, wondering why he wanted to know so much about my business.

"I need to speak with the owner." Curt. Not wanting to give too much information, but also afraid I already had.

"Ah, I see. You wanna become a dancer? Not the best career choice, but I think you could pull it off." He looked me up and down, stopping at my breasts, even though they were clad in a higher necked shirt. I grimaced.

"No. That's not why. I just need to talk to him." I was becoming increasingly short with the man, hoping he would take the hint and walk away.

"Alright… whatever you say. I'll catch you around. I have some business of my own to attend to." He said, and with a quick grin he was walking away, to only God knows where.

I turned back towards the bar, lost in my thoughts. I was circling the rim of the shot glass with my index finger, zoning out. I was slowly but surely starting to feel better about the whole situation, and I assumed it was because of my drink choice. I pondered for a minute if I should order another one, and decided against it. I didn't want to get full blown drunk. That would lead to a disastrous situation.

"Looks like you're really thinking hard about what you need to say to the boss man, honey." The bartender said, finally breaking me out of my reverie. I looked over at him, my eyes shooting to his.

"Just a tad…I haven't spoken to him in months. But I need to do this… I need to know where Harley is… Has he even been worried about her?" I could barely contain my contempt when I asked him. I didn't think a person like Joker would be capable of caring for someone like Harley, but he hadn't let her get killed yet, only jailed. But even that could mean a death sentence depending on where she was stashed away.

"You've talked to him, though. That's something. A lot of people are too afraid to even speak to him. And yeah, he's been real worried about her. He…loves her. At least I think he does. I don't know, he doesn't talk too much to me about stuff like that. Do you want another one?" The bartender asked, motioning to my empty shot glass. I shook my head no in response. I already was feeling a slight buzz.

"Yeah, I've talked to him, but I don't _know_ him. I guess I'm just slightly terrified, no big deal, right? And…he _loves_ her?" I couldn't help the disdain as it colored my voice.

"You'll get over that pretty quick. He don't have no beef with you, trust me. He probably will be happy to see you… I think. And yeah, he's said it a few times… but of course I don't know how for real he is." The bartender shrugged his shoulders, and kind of rolled his eyes. I took it as the end of that part of the conversation. I really didn't want to continue it any way. Talking about my sister and the Joker's love life was pretty low priority on my list.

"What's your name?" I asked him, suddenly realizing he knew mine, but I didn't know his.

"Slayer. I usually don't give out my full name, unless of course you want it." He said with a wink.

I smiled meekly, "No, that's fine. Slayer is a pretty cool name."

"I'm glad you like it. And do you just go by Jennifer, or Jenny…or even Jen? Sorry, there's a lot of different variations of that name." He started to get embarrassed half way through, and turned a slight shade of pink. I almost laughed at his behavior, but decided against it.

"Well, I usually just go by Jennifer, but sometimes my patients call me Jenny."

"Wait, you have patients? Does the doctor career run in the family? Your sister used to be—"

I cut him off before he could continue, irritated, "Yes, I know what my sister used to be. I know, trust me. You don't have to say it. She's not anymore. And no, the doctor career doesn't run in the family. I'm a registered nurse. Maybe medical careers in general, but not the doctor aspect."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. It's just you said 'patients' and everything…" He trailed off, obviously even more embarrassed than before.

"It's okay, it's just a touchy subject." I relented, hoping I hadn't run him off. I needed someone in this place that I somewhat trusted to talk to for the remainder of the Joker's absence.

And the Joker's absence wasn't much longer, as the front doors to the club opened with a large _bang._ I looked over towards the entrance, still clutching the shot glass, my nerves at an all time high. He was standing there, in the flesh, staring over the tens of people, right at me at the bar.

I couldn't help but feel this had been a terrible mistake as soon as I saw his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to post the second chapter today, rather than in a few days, mostly because it got such a good response. I know this one is a little draggy, but I promise it's leading up to good stuff. There are a few little bombs dropped in here that may cause you all to wonder, "What the hell?" But, I hope everyone enjoys, and please continue reading!**

 **-ShesRotten96**

* * *

His eyes seemed to flash multiple different emotions all at once, and I looked away almost immediately, too afraid to make eye contact. God, why was I _so_ scared?

I looked over at Slayer, hoping I could convey what I was feeling with my face and the look I was giving but he was looking past my shoulder. I felt a presence behind me and even with the music blaring, could hear his voice approaching.

"Not even an introduction? Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?" The Joker was right behind me at that point, and I cringed. I had the sudden urge to say that the cat _had_ got my tongue.

I was frozen in the bar stool, I couldn't turn around. I kept thinking, _Why did I come here? Why did I do this? I had to have known he wouldn't have wanted to see me… or to even be reminded of me._

My silent reverie was interrupted by Joker placing his arms on either side of me, letting his hands rest on the barstool, so he was right on top of me basically. I shuddered, wondering how he wanted me to speak to him if I was stuck this way.

"It's been too long…" He murmured, right in my ear. "Turn around."

He finally backed off enough for me to turn the barstool towards him. In doing so, I saw that almost the entire club, save for the dancers, was watching the exchange between us. I couldn't have cared less about what the club goers thought, I only cared about what the insane man in front of me thought.

"It… has. I need to talk to you. About Harley…" I said, trying to avoid his eyes. He was getting increasingly closer to my face with his own, and I was getting uncomfortable. At the mention of Harley's name, his expression changed into something I couldn't predict.

"Oh, you wanna talk about Harley? My Queen? The light of my _life_?" He shouted the last part in my face, and turned towards the club goers, clapping his hands feverishly.

"She wants to talk about Harley Quinn! She wants to talk about my Harley!" He yelled to the increasingly tense crowd. They obviously had no idea what the Joker was going to do, as did I. I was more than a little terrified, but something about the way he said _my_ Harley irked me horribly. I gained enough courage to speak up.

" _Your_ Harley? I don't think you have the _right_ to call her that, since you let her get arrested by the Bat!" I yelled over the tittering crowd. I over shot the volume of my voice, with the sound of the crowd, and in doing so, what I said soared over everyone. I immediately grimaced, knowing that I was in for a lot of shit.

" _What did you say_? You think that I don't have the _right_ to call her my Harley? Do you even understand what happened that night?" He had turned back around from facing the club and he had a gigantic open mouthed smile stretched across his face, just looking at me incredulously. Without warning, he gave a sudden outburst.

"Everyone, get out! The club is closed for the night! _Leave_!" He roared, obviously angry at what I had said. I knew I was in for an ass kicking, but I knew he wouldn't kill me. He knew how much I meant to Harley.

The people in the club did not have to be asked twice. The club goers filed out by twos, emptying the entire place within thirty seconds. Even the dancers had left to the back area, not wanting to test the Joker's patience.

"I don't believe…no, no, no, no, no, I cannot comprehend what you just said. You don't know anything about that night." He said, gesturing wildly with his hands, using a tick tock motion with his fingers when he continuously said 'no'.

"Then enlighten me on what happened. Where did he put her? It's been _six_ months, and there's been nothing…absolutely nothing about her or her whereabouts. Please tell me you've found something out by now." I was almost pleading with him at this point, tears stinging my eyes, no longer caring about how angry he was.

"You want me to enlighten you on what happened? You want me to tell you every detail about that night? And if I _knew_ where she was, she would be here by now. I wouldn't have wasted any time not getting her out of whatever _hell hole_ she's in."

I started to slowly gain my courage back, realizing that the Joker was just as torn up about Harley being gone as I was, maybe even more so. I looked at his icy blue eyes, concerned about what to say. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for her being gone, but at the same time, it was completely his fault that she was.

"I'd like to at least know what led to her getting caught by him… That might give me some closure." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"What?" He said, drawing it out like it was a long word rather than a short question. He even cocked his ear to the side, playing it up further.

"I said, I'd like to know what led to her being caught. You were with her right before it happened. You know why and how it happened. Just tell me, Joker." I said impatiently.

"You wanna know? I'll tell ya. We were on date night. I had just closed a deal with a dealer from Midway and decided I needed a little release with my Queen, both figuratively and literally, if you know what I mean," He winked at me when he said that, and I tried to hide my frown. "So, we end up slamming through traffic in my Lambo, going probably 120, when what to my wondering eye do I see? But a Bat in my rearview mirror. You can imagine my pleasure, as well as Harley's when he jumped on the roof. She was a little unhappy to say the least and shot a hole through the roof. Course it didn't do anything, the stupid Bat has body armor. I wasn't paying close enough attention to the road, and we somehow ended up in the river…unintentionally, of course." He purred the last part, very slowly, looking at me menacingly.

I stared back at him, awestruck.

"You realize that Harley can't swim, right?" I said.

"Oh, I found that out rather quickly when she nearly drowned. I scrambled onto the bank and somehow found my way back to the club, but the Bats grabbed her from the wreckage. And now no one knows where she is. I've had my boys looking into it since that night, but it's been hard. Argh, why does he _always have to ruin date night_!" He yelled the last part, furious.

"I don't know what to say…" I whispered. I truthfully had no idea where to go from there.

"Well, that makes two of us then." He said forcefully. He looked down at me, as he was standing and I was still sitting on the barstool, and suddenly he grabbed my arm, jerking me up to stand next to him.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

He ignored my questions and repeated cries as he dragged me up the stairs to his shared apartment with Harley. He told his henchmen to stay where they were, and to only come up if they heard gun shots. I shuddered involuntarily, wondering if Joker was crazy enough to kill me after all.

We finally reached the door to the apartment, and he kicked it open, shoving me inside. I stumbled in, and almost fell, on the gold shag carpet that the room had on its floor. It was probably a good thing that I didn't, as there were multiple knives littering the floor. I looked around at the walls and even the ceiling, as they were all covered in written 'Ha ha's'.

"Why did you do this…?" I muttered, mostly to myself, because I really didn't care for an answer.

"Because without her, I'm nothing. The whole place isn't the same. I couldn't say this down there. Not in front of them," he referred to his henchmen below us. I remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the little progress we had made. "I want her back just as bad as you do, if not more. I've found out a little bit, but not much. One of my main guys is looking into one of my leads further, and this one actually looks promising this time."

"I didn't know you felt that way about her…" I was unsure of what else to say to him. I was uncomfortable, because I had never been alone with him, and also because he was in such a vulnerable state, and the Joker was someone you _never_ saw vulnerable.

"Yeah, well I do. Unfortunately. I never wanted to get this involved with her. When she tossed herself into that vat of _Ace_ I almost just let her drown in it… but something told me not to. I couldn't do it…" He finally looked up at me. The whole time he had been looking at the knives that were laid out in a semi-circle on the floor. He looked ashamed to be admitting these things to me, but I was almost glad that he was. It meant that he could trust me, or so it seemed.

"I'm glad that you saved her…from that. I just wish she wouldn't have gotten in so deep in the first place." I murmured, not wanting to offend.

"Oh, you think that I'm not good enough for her? You think that she could do better? I'm glad that you feel that way, really, I am." He was obviously hurt, but he started to laugh raucously again, loud, letting it reverberate off of the walls. He was truly insane.

I chose to ignore what he had said, not wanting to anger him further. I looked anywhere but him. I could feel his eyes boring into my face, and I had no intention of looking at him. I was extremely uncomfortable with his proximity and the whole scenario in general.

I scanned the floor, the hundreds of knives that were laid about. There was a small opening in the middle, where I assumed he had sat. I started slowly walking around the circle, looking at the plethora of weapons. My eyes landed on something so peculiar, I took a step back. On the outer rim of the knife ring, there were three baby onesies laid out. One pink, one blue, and one black. I turned around, looking at Joker questioningly. He had moved into the open kitchen area and was reaching into a cupboard, grabbing two glasses.

"Joker…what is this?" My voice was shaking. It couldn't be…there was no way. They couldn't possibly have had a child together, there was just no way.

"What?" He said, looking at what I was looking at on the floor. As soon as he realized I saw them, he darted over to me, fast as ever. He swiftly grabbed the clothing off of the floor, and threw them into an open doorway that presumably led to a bedroom or even a bathroom.

"You didn't…did you? How?" I couldn't contain my offensive questioning, and to be honest I really didn't care. I was so shocked, that everything came out in a whisper. I was still staring at the door that he had thrown the onesies into.

"It's none of your business what I've done, or _how_." He snarled, grabbing my chin suddenly. I flinched, waiting for him to hit me, or worse. "You don't need to know about things that don't concern you."

I opened my mouth to speak, attempting to grab his hand away from my chin, but he had an iron grip and wouldn't let go.

"It damn well is my concern if I have a niece or a nephew that was kept from me. What the hell did you guys do?" I growled, my voice coming out muffled through my clenched jaw.

"We didn't do _anything_. You don't have a niece or a nephew, so stop asking. Harley lost it. Plain and simple. Months ago, and it won't happen ever again." He looked pained as he explained it to me, even though he was smiling.

"Let go of me." I said through gritted teeth.

He finally released me, hard, pushing my head away from him as he did so. I just looked at him when he was done, in awe of what I had learned. This night was turning into a nightmare and it was far from over. Harley had never told me about being pregnant, or even wanting children. I was so confused…so heartbroken for her. Losing a child was something I would never have wished on my worst enemy. And even Joker, as callous as he was, seemed to be upset at the loss of his future son or daughter.

"Well now that you know, what do you gotta say about it? I'm sure there's something in there aching to come out." He said, sitting down on the sofa that was on the far side of the room. I walked over to it, and sat down on the opposite end of him.

"I just had no idea that Harley ever wanted kids…or that you did either. I'm sorry that that happened to you guys…" I looked up at him as I finished and he was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"You actually feel bad? You actually care? Or are you just sweet talkin' me to get to Harley?" He had started talking faster and faster as he continued, and leaned forward towards me.

"I do feel bad… and I do care, yes. I would never wish that on my worst enemy, let alone my sister and her…boyfriend," My voice broke slightly on the word boyfriend and I let out a small giggle, not sure if that was even the right word. He started laughing raucously as well as soon as I giggled. "But in all seriousness, I do wish she would have told me. Had she even gone to the doctor? Was she given pre-natals?"

"What are those? And hell nah she didn't go to the doctor! We can't just be waltzing in to Gotham General to get a checkup, come on, use your head. You're a Nurse, you should know better." He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Harley not going to the doctor may have hurt her more than help her.

"And since I'm a Nurse, Joker, I know that you need to go to the doctor as soon as you realize you're pregnant to get the necessary vitamins for the pregnancy as well as for yourself. I'm not saying that's what caused it, but that may have played a part." I looked over at him, and saw that he was just staring at me, no emotion on his face. "I'm so sorry…" I finished, not sure what else to say.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, looking anywhere but at Joker, so uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me. I didn't know what to say or do. I really wanted to stem away from the topic of my lost niece of nephew, and start talking about Harley and what his top guy had found about her and her whereabouts, but I wasn't sure it was a good time to change the subject. I decided to wait for him to speak.

He continued to stare at me, and finally looked away when someone knocked at his door. We both looked at it at the same time, and then shared glances at each other, me unsure of what to do, him most likely wondering who had decided to come up when he told them not to.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted across the room. It made me jump about three feet in the air, as I wasn't expecting his sudden outburst.

"Boss, it's me, Harris. We found her! We know where she's at! The government has her!" The man shouted from the other side of the door.

At the mention of the fact that Harley had been found, the Joker sprang to his feet and was at the door within a few moments. He flung it open and grabbed the man by his jacket and hauled him into the apartment with us.

"Tell me _everything_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a couple days since I've updated the story! I've been crazy busy with work and getting ready for school, but I just finished the third chapter and wanted to post it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks so much!**

* * *

After Harris was pulled into the apartment by the Joker, he went straight for the island that separated the kitchen from the living space. He had several papers in his hands, and quickly spread them out.

"What do we got, Harris?" The Joker asked, leaning over all of the paper work.

I sat down on one of the barstools that lined the island, and looked over the paper work myself. I didn't know what any of the papers meant, but I did make out a few familiar names and places.

"Boss, it's bad. It's really bad. They have her locked up in this shit hole in Louisiana. It's called—"

"Belle Reve." I finished Harris's sentence for him. I knew exactly what type of a place Belle Reve was, and exactly who ran it. I put my head in my hands, and pulled on my hair.

"How do you know?" Harris questioned, sneering at me when I looked up from my palms.

"Because, I used to work there. It's the lowest of the low. I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to be put in that place, but they put _Harley_ in there? My God…"

"You used to work _there_? How long ago was that, _Jennifer_?" The Joker questioned, using a sing song voice, but I could tell he was worried, and he was terrible at hiding it.

"Yes, I used to work there. It was years ago, when I first got my license. I got my degree, and started applying anywhere. I was willing to take anything, and since I was living down there at the time, I decided to take whatever they threw at me. And it was Belle Reve. I worked as the on call Nurse, administering drugs and helping with patient sedatives as well as for those that were unable to bathe themselves or care for themselves properly," I flinched at the memory. "But there are some truly evil people that work there, and that run that facility. It is absolutely terrible. Some of the guards are... well most of the guards are corrupt. They've been known to rape the female prisoners." I barely whispered the last part, so afraid that this would set the Joker off.

"What was that last part?" He quipped, leaning in to hear me better.

"Some of the guards there have been known to rape the female prisoners…the few that are there. I don't know for sure if it happens anymore, but when I worked there, there were a few instances. There was one guard…he was _so fucking horrible_. His name was Griggs…he was the Commanding Officer so to speak, and he raped one of the females on staff…I had to get out of there after that, and that's when I moved back to Gotham with Harley."

I looked over at Harris who looked about three shades paler than when he walked in. I didn't know if it was just for show, or if he really did feel terrible about what I was telling him and the Joker. I glanced at the Joker, and what I saw on his face could not be described as anything other than rage. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about it…but I had to tell them.

"We need to get down there…immediately. Pack the bags, Harris. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Get the boys ready, too." Harris didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the papers and information that littered the island, and immediately left the apartment to get ready.

"You don't think this…this Griggs is still working there, do you?" Joker asked me, sitting down in the stool to my right.

"I don't know, honestly. Judging by what he had gotten away with before, I'm sure he still is. He's the type of scum bag to take advantage of the benefits of working a government job, all while being corrupt as ever. If he is, when you get there… you need to kill him, Joker."

The Joker looked at me then, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Maybe a small hint of surprise had been written on his face, but it quickly was wiped away by his laugh. Tears started to run down his face he was laughing so hard.

"You're supposed to want to help people, Nurse. Not _kill_ them. And what do you mean, 'you'? You're coming with us."

"Well, this guy…he's pretty fucking terrible to be honest. I don't think even a Nurse with even the highest of morals could see good reason to keep him alive. And…I am?" I didn't even try to contain my disappointment at the Joker telling me I was coming with him and his henchmen. I wanted to know where Harley was when I came to the club, not go on the rescue mission with him. As much as I cared for my sister, I wasn't about to enter a life of crime just so I could get her back. Killing people wasn't exactly on my agenda, though I was sure it was going to be on the Joker's.

"Then he's dead," The Joker made a bang motion with his hand, acting like it was a pistol. "And we might need ya. If you worked there already, they may let ya back in."

"What are you talking about?" I decided to ignore the look on his face, a look of devious planning. "That doesn't mean anything if I _worked_ there. I don't anymore, they won't let me back in. You're the one that has to figure all of that out. Leave me out of it."

"Would you kill for your sister?" His voice suddenly went a few octaves lower, and I couldn't contain my shock, so I just stared at him. "That's too simple, would you die for your sister?"

I didn't know to answer that question properly. I was of the mind that, yes, if someone was threatening my sister's life, I would kill them. But was I really possibly ready to die for Harley? When she had left me for the Joker, essentially? Left everything she ever knew and cared for, for the man sitting beside me? The man that I was forming an uneasy 'friendship' with?

"I would kill for her. I know that. I don't know about the dying for her part. She didn't exactly warm me to her when she ran off with you, and gave up everything she ever knew for a life that she had no knowledge about."

Joker remained silent, likely taking in what I had said. I truthfully hadn't even taken in what I had said. I wasn't so sure that I had even said the right thing, but then again, I didn't think he would have taken kindly to me lying.

"You think that I just made her fall in love with me? Do you think that she just did whatever I asked?" He questioned me, leaning dangerously close to my lips. I pulled back slightly, uncomfortable with where he was taking his questioning.

"I don't know…when she came home from work every day that you two had had a session, she wouldn't stop talking about you. Patient confidentially was out the window," He looked mildly surprised at that, possible wondering what I knew about him, "Sorry. But I always wondered what it was about you that made her fall head over heels. I don't think that she truly knew what she was doing, she was so entrenched in her feelings. Obviously that's not your fault, but I'm sure you were no saint during those sessions."

"What did she tell you about me?" He had completely ignored everything I had just said, but one detail. And it was inconsequential as well!

"She didn't tell me everything. I know your real name, and just a few small other details, but not much honestly. She would always describe how you were looking at her that day, or how much progress you seemed to be making, even if you weren't really making much progress at all. She thought that she was honestly making you better. Until one day," I paused dramatically, for effect. "She comes home and tells me that you asked to get her a machine gun. A fucking machine gun. And she _agreed_ to it, is the crazy part. I tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't have it. Anything for her puddin', she said." I tried to hide my disdain, but it was coming through full force now as I remembered the details of that day. "I tried to stop her. I really did…because I knew what would happen. She would lose everything. We would lose everything."

I decided to end it there, not wanting to continue for fear of making the Joker even angrier. He had sat in silence throughout my entire reverie, just taking it all in. I had never spoken to him this much before, and honestly it was getting easier and easier the whole time, only because I was the only one speaking.

"Anything for her puddin'…" He whispered in a hushed voice. He glanced over at me, a grin on his face. He was back to his old self. "I'm glad you shared all of that with me, really I am. I'll admit something to _you_. I barely had to do anything… she was all mine as soon as her name rolled off of my tongue. She was in love with me from the get go, poring over my files all day and night, finding out anything she could about the poor soul in front of her. Oh, I ate it up, too. Until, one day, I realized that maybe I wanted her for myself after I got out of Arkham, maybe I could keep her, as a pet of course. I didn't think I would get this deep with her, but I started to realize she was just as psychotic as me, maybe more." He laughed his deep, breathy laugh at that, and I was taken aback. I leaned back farther in my chair, realizing how close he was leaning in to me.

"She wasn't psychotic…before you got into her head, that is." I sourly stated.

"Oh, that's what you think, anyway. But I saw something in her that no one else saw. So when that night came, the night that my little pet gave me what I asked for, I performed an experiment on her. To see how far she would last…" He trailed off, letting it sink in what that meant.

"Wait…you didn't—!" I cried, but he cut me off immediately.

"Oh, yes, I did. I wanted to see how well she would perform. And my, oh my did she do well. She looked up at me on that operating table, I remember it like it was yesterday, and said, 'You think this is gonna hurt me, Mistah J? Well I can take it.' And so I went to town!" At the word town he slammed his hands down on the table and laughed as loud as ever. I stared at him, blinking the tears that were in my eyes away profusely. I couldn't believe this selfish prick and what he had done.

"I can't believe you, you are disgusting! Why would you do that to her!" I screamed at him, standing from the bar stool. As soon as I did so, he did the same.

"Because, there was no other way! I had to know that she was for real! That she really would die for me! And I found out that she would, oh yes, she would." He took a few steps closer to me, and I stepped back in sync, not wanting him to get closer. I was getting so angry, I was afraid I would lash out, and then where would I be? Dead. And I would be of no help to Harley.

"You are so sick. I knew that you had to have done something to her, but I never would have thought you would have _shocked_ her. I need to leave, I really do. I can't do this anymore…" I started to head towards the door, but the Joker grabbed me around the waist, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't usually ask nicely, but just this once I'm going to. Would you pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please help me get Harls out of Belle Reve? I promise I won't tell you anything else about what I've done to her…unless you ask of course." He laughed at this, and I ripped his arm away from me when he was distracted. He immediately stopped and growled.

"That's not asking nicely. You don't mean a fucking thing you're saying…I don't trust you. But if I do this, you _have_ to let me see Harley more," I saw him beginning to protest, so I cut him off. "If you don't agree to it, then I'm gone. You'll never see me again, which I know you couldn't care less about, but Harley will. I'll tell our parents that you killed Harley, and that it's over," I really didn't want to involve my parents with anything, especially since I hadn't spoken to them in months. They lived in Midway City, and after Harley had run off with the Joker, they had more or less become recluses. They didn't want anyone knowing that they were her parents, which in turn made me resent them. They had still reached out to me in the few years since, but on this last dry spell of no communication, I had decided to almost call it quits. But the Joker didn't need to know any of that.

"If you help me with this, you can see Harley as much as you want. You can live at this club if you'd like, I don't care. Just help me get her back." He sounded desperate at this, so I decided to relent.

"I'm not going to live here, ever, but thanks. And I will do this, as long as you hold up your end of the deal. Otherwise, you're on your own."

The Joker surprised me then, doing something I had never thought him capable of. He wrapped his arms around me, hugged me, then let me go almost immediately.

"I never say thank you, so that's as good as it's gonna get." He said, not meeting my eyes.

I was still in shock, unable to move. He didn't seem like the affectionate type, so he had thrown me completely off guard.

"Fine." I didn't know what else to say, and just stared at the ground.

"We're leaving pretty early tomorrow, so let me show you where you can sleep for tonight." He said, turning towards the door where he had thrown the baby clothes earlier. It was a spare bedroom, and as soon as he walked in, he picked the clothes up again. When he stood up, he tossed them over the shoulder of his dark purple button up, that wasn't buttoned up, and left the room.

"Goodnight." He said as he shut the door to the bedroom, and with that, I was alone with my thoughts and the darkness. I couldn't help but ask myself what had I gotten into, over and over in my head.


End file.
